With the continuous development and progress of wireless communication technology, the design of cell phones and other mobile terminals becomes more and more intelligent and humane in the aspect of meeting the needs of users, and the users can use minimal operations to achieve more functions in the mobile phone application process. To this end, the major manufacturers of terminals such as mobile phones are committed to improving the user experience to bring more convenience for the users' lives.
Currently, the communication log function has become an indispensable and important function in the mobile phone. With this function, users can easily view the communication time with a contact person stored in the phone address book, such as when called, texted or emailed with the contact person, and applications of this function can greatly improve the mobile phone's usability and user experience.
The subscriber identity module/user identity model provided by operators to users (Subscriber Identity Module/User Identity Model, SIM/UIM) is used to indicate the identity information of different end-users, and a user establishes contacts with other contact persons via the subscriber identity module/user identity model and its unique number. Wherein, the phonebook contact person log stored in the subscriber identity module/user identity models is called an ADN (Abbreviated Dialing Number) log in the SIM/UIM.
The structure of ADN log supported in the current protocol is as follows:
Field IdentifierABCDEFFieldNameTotal lengthTONNumberCapacityExtensionUseof C and DandidentifierlogfieldsNPIidentifier
Wherein, field A is configured to store name information of a contact person in a phonebook contact person log;
field B is configured to store the length information of the following two fields C and D;
field C is configured to store type of number (TON) and its numbering plan identifier (NPI) of the following D field;
field D is configured to store number information of a contact person in the phonebook log;
field E is a capacity identifier;
field F uses one-byte to indicate the ID of extension log in the EF_EXT1 file (0x6F4A).
Wherein, the structure of the EF_EXT1 file in the protocol is shown in the following table:
ByteDescriptionLength1Log type1 byte2 to 12Extension data11 byte 13Extension identifier1 byte
Wherein, the log type is one byte, and the specific description of 8BIT of this one byte in the protocol is as follows:
B8B7B6B5B4B3B2B1
B1: representing sub-address of the extension log and used in cooperation with the extension identifier, when this bit is set to 1, indicating that the sub-address exists, and if it is set to 0, indicating that the sub-address does not exist;
B2: indicating the extension log, and if this bit is set to 1, indicating that this log is an extension log, and if it is set to 0, indicating that it is not an extension log;
B3-B8: reserved 6 bits which are set to 0.
Due to the restrictions on the structure of an ADN log stored in the subscriber identity module/user identity model, it results in that a contact in the subscriber identity module/user identity model cannot be subjected to the same communication log storage as a contact in the phone. Because the ADN log which is used to store the phonebook contact log in the SIM/UIM only provides two fields, that is, a name field and a phone number field, which can be used to store the contact information log, therefore, the contact log currently stored in the subscriber identity module/user identity model of the user's mobile phone does not support the common communication log function.
In the existing commercial phones, there are models that store communication logs for a phonebook contact persons in the subscriber identity module/user identity model, but its implementation solution is to store the communication logs of the contact person into the phone's own memory, and the communication log information recorded for a phonebook contact person in the subscriber identity module/user identity model is stored in the phone rather than the subscriber identity module/user identity model, therefore, the previously logged communication logs of the contact person will be lost if the user changes mobile phone frequently, which brings inconvenience to the user and the user experience is poor.